MerDer Another Story
by merderpoohtato
Summary: This is a fan fiction about Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd from Grey's Anatomy. This story takes up around season 2. What if Meredith were pregnant after Derek chose Addison. This is a merder love story fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Meredith POV** __

 _Ugh. This can't be happening again_. I said to myself before I felt my upset stomach and throw everything up into the toilet.

" _Mer, you have been throwing up every morning since the other day. Have you heard of pregnancy test?"_ Christina said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes while rubbing my back trying to somewhat comfort me.

" _I told you I'm not pregnant!"_ I strongly retorted.

I can't be pregnant. Can I?

What If I really am pregnant?

Should I keep it?

How can I tell him about it?

Does he even want to ..*pager beeps _* "Uhm, hello future mommy?"_ Christina said as she flicks her finger to wake me up from my self-questioning. _"We need to answer this pager you know?"_ she said as she helps me to stand up then we both grab our things and ran straight to the car.

 **Derek POV**

" _If you have already decided to whether have the operation or not, have the nurses page me"_ I smiled as I hung up the chart of my patient and left the room.

As I am making my way to the elevator, I saw her. She is standing in front of the elevator, wearing her scrubs with her usual pony tail which makes her even more beautiful. _I thought._

I unconsciously smiled.

" _Hi"_ I greeted as I step closer to her and face her. Giving her the warmest smile, I think I have.

She smiled but still sadness can't be hidden from her beautiful green eyes. My smile faded as soon as I saw her sad eyes.

"Uhm, Bye" she said as she turned her back and walked away.

How I wish I can just hug her and kiss her to make the sadness in her eyes go away. It hurts so much.

" _Meredith! Wait!"_ I yelled as I ran to catch her. I grabbed her hand and make her turn to face me.

She pulled her hand from my grip.

" _What do you want Derek?"_ she said at a sad tone.

" _I just want to know if you are fine" What a stupid question I thought._ I know she's not fine. I can see it through her beautiful eyes. I just wanted to talk to her.

" _NO! I'm not fine! How do you expect me to be fine Derek after you chose to leave me huh?"_ Damn. She's about to cry and I can't do anything. I want to hug her and tell her It's okay.

 _Silence …_

 _She weakly smiled. I saw the tears coming out of her beautiful eyes as she walked away._

I just stood there and did nothing ….

 _Damn._

*After three weeks*

 **Derek POV**

3 weeks have passed and I still didn't see Meredith ever since the conversation we had at the hall way. I still think about that encounter even now and I realized some things I should've realized a long time ago.

 _I miss her._

 _I want to see her._

 _I want to talk to her._

" _Hey"_ Addison said. We were just leaving from the lawyer's office.

We just officially signed and processed our divorce papers. I realized that our marriage can't be saved. I tried. I wanted to save our marriage but I finally realized that we can no longer fix it. It's not worth it anymore.

" _So, it's official."_ She smiled.

" _It is."_ I said and smiled.

I turned my back to her then I walked away.

*At the hospital*

" _Doctor Bailey, I need an intern could I possibly have Dr. Grey on my service?"_ I asked Dr. Bailey, I really want to talk to Meredith and I can't see her anywhere in the hospital.

" _You can have Dr. Karev on your service. Dr. Grey doesn't work in this hospital anymore she resigned 3 weeks ago"_

 _Resigned three weeks ago?_

 _Damn. She left._


	2. Chapter 2

**Meredith POV**

I opened my eyes as I can feel little hands in my shoulders shaking me.

 _2 years have passed since I left Seattle and live here in Boston._

 _I'm a resident at one of the best hospitals here._

 _Life is going smoothly so far._

" _Mamiiiii!"_ A little handsome boy, Galen, said as he wakes me up.

 _Galen Christopher Shepherd._

 _He is such a carbon copy of his father._

 _His perfect blue ocean eyes._

 _Dark curly hair._

" _Good morning baby. How's your sleep?"_ I said as I kiss the fluffy cheek of my son while sitting up in the bed.

" _Gud mami. I'm hungry!"_ He pouted.

 _He's so cute when he does that._

I chuckled at his cuteness while I wrapped my hand in his small waist and carried him up.

" _What does my baby want?"_ I asked as we arrived in the kitchen.

" _Panchakes! With berries!"_ He immediately said as I help him seat in one of the stool chairs.

" _Okay baby, here"_ I giggled as I gave him my phone for him to watch his favorite cartoons while I prepare our breakfast.

*Phone rings*

I wiped my wet hands with towel as I make my way to get my phone.

" _Heyoo?"_ I heard Galen.

I smiled at him while I pressed loudspeaker button.

" _It's Hello Galen! How's my favorite godson?"_

I chuckled. Christina is still Christina.

" _Babies talk gibberish you know!"_ I loudly said as I laugh.

" _He's almost 2! He needs to start talking properly. Anyways, what time will you arrive at the airport?"_ Christina asked over the phone.

" _Hopefully we will be at the Seattle airport by 5pm"_

" _Okay. See you later then. Bye baby Galen!"_ Christina said as I heard the call ends.

 _Seattle._

 _What am I going to do If I see him there_

 _Should I tell him about Galen_

 _But what if he's happy now with Addison_

*Sigh*

*Seattle Grace Hospital*

 **Meredith POV**

" _Thank you for accepting my offer. Welcome back Dr. Grey, you can start tomorrow"_ Chief Webber said as he stretches his hand to offer a hand shake.

" _The pleasure is mine thank you for having me back Chief"_ I nervously retorted.

 _Seattle._

 _I'm home._

 _I nervously smiled as I closed the door of his office._

 _I hope this goes well._

 _*Sigh* This is going to be a long day._

" _Hey, where's Galen?"_ I asked Christina as I walk closer to her at the nurses' station. She was talking to one of the nurses before I interrupted her.

" _There"_ Christina said while turning her back to see that my son is not sitting in one of the chairs.

" _Or not?"_

" _Christina!"_ I worriedly shouted.

" _Mer, I swear he was just there 3 seconds ago! I put him there because I need to process some papers."_ Christina explained. I can also see her panic when Galen is not where she left him. I don't blame her, Galen really wants to walk around.

" _I'll go check this way, you go the other way"_ I nodded as I ran towards the hall way

 _Where could he possibly go._

 _This isn't some familiar place to him._

 _Oh my god Galen where are you_


	3. Chapter 3

**Derek POV**

I removed my scrub cap as I leave the operating room. *Sigh* Another successful operation.

" _The operation was successful. They will bring your daughter up to her room"_ I informed the family.

" _Oh my god Thank you so much! Dr. Shepherd"_ I smiled and made my way to one of the on-call rooms. 4 hours straight of surgery and my body feels so tired.

 _Sigh_

As I make my way to one of the on-call rooms. I saw a running kid. I was not surprised when he tripped over. He started to cry so I approached him he was with no one.

 _He's lost and alone_

As I approach him, I felt flutters in my heart. It feels like I know him.

" _Hey buddy. What's your name?"_ I said as I wrapped my hand around his waist to carry him.

" _Galen"_

" _Galen, does this hurt?"_ I said as I caress his knee.

 _I felt something that I cannot explain_

 _Maybe because we are physically similar_

 _He has blue eyes just like mine but his eyes were lighter blue_

" _Noo." He said as he stopped crying._

" _Where's your mommy and daddy"_ I asked

" _I dunno"_ He shakes his head

" _Mommy is missing"_ He said and begins to cry. I felt hurt.

" _Don't worry, I'll help you find your mommy okay?"_ I smiled at him while I wipe his tears with my thumb.

He nods and stopped crying.

As I started to walk, I heard a voice.

 _A very familiar voice._

 _The voice I have been longing for a long time._

 _The voice that can make my heart beat like crazy._

 _I stopped for a moment as I saw her._

" _Galen! thanks God. I have been searching for you"_ She said with a very sad tone. She's trying to stop her tears by biting her lip.

 _She. The woman I've been longing for._

 _The woman I want to spend the rest of my life with_

 _She is still so beautiful. Her natural curled hair falling softly in her shoulders._

 _She is still so beautiful even with her sweater and regular skinny jeans._

" _Mommyyyyy!"_ The boy in my arms said as he stretches his arms as a sign he wants to go to his mother.

 **Meredith POV**

" _Hey baby. Are you okay?"_ I said to him as I reached my hands to get him from Derek.

" _Sorry mommy left you"_ I hugged Galen and fix his hair.

 _Sht._

 _They already met._

 _This wasn't my plan to tell him about Galen._

 _Derek just stood there as if he saw a ghost._

" _I .. I saw him here alone, he .. he tripped over so I got him"_ Derek explained he was stuttering.

" _I see thank you"_ I smiled at him.

" _You're back?"_ I smiled as I nod.

 _Sadness is all you can see in his eyes._

 _I felt a little guilty leaving him 2 years ago._

 _Leaving him without even saying I was carrying his child._

" _Mommy. I'm hungry"_ Galen said as we break from staring each other.

" _We'll get you something to eat. Okay baby"_ I reassured him as I bring him down and held his tiny hands.

" _Owkey!"_

" _Do you want to join us. That is if you are not busy?"_

" _Ugh. Yeah, I'll join you"_ He smiled.

 _There the McDreamy smile I miss._


	4. Chapter 4

**Meredith POV**

" _Berrieeees!"_ Galen squealed as I gave him the strawberries from my cake. We're here at a café nearby the hospital.

" _If you still want some, you can have mine"_ Derek said.

" _Weeeeeeee. Tenchu (Thank you)"_ Galen said and Derek chuckled while he shakes Galen's hair then smiled.

I starred at Derek. I can see his watery eyes. He is trying so hard for that tears not to fall but it failed him. I saw the tear escaped from his eyes.

He quickly wiped the tear and starred and smiled at Galen again.

" _Derek, I'm sorry"_ I said with a sad tone.

" _No, I'm sorry Meredith"_ He said while he wipes the tears coming down from her eyes.

He gave me weak smile.

" _I processed our divorce papers after our last conversation. I realized a lot of things back then, but It's too late because you we're gone."_

 _I'm sorry_

" _I wanted to find you. I asked everyone, but it seems like you just left without anyone knowing where you could be."_

 _I'm sorry._

" _I waited for you to come back"_ He said with a weak smile.

" _Im sorry"_ That is all I can say. I was hurt that he left me and chose Addison that's why I immediately decided to go away.

 _I hold his hand and press it softly._

 _He smiled at me and he caress my hand using his thumb._

 _Sadness. I can still see sadness in his eyes._

 _Sadness because he didn't saw his son grow._

 _Sadness because he wasn't part of his son's life until now._

" _Where are you two staying at the moment?" He said._

" _At a hotel. I didn't have the time to fix my house and I'm starting my first day tomorrow"_

" _Can I stay for the night?"_

Of course. I will make it up to him. Perhaps, he didn't saw his son for almost 2 years.

" _Of course"_ I retorted and he gave his famous McDreamy smile.

 _I smile at the scene, our hands are intertwined as we look at Galen, our son._

 **Derek POV**

We arrived at the hotel Meredith and Galen where staying. I opened the passenger door for Meredith.

"Thank you"Meredith said I smiled at her as I reached for her hands to help her get out of the car.

"I'll get Galen" I said with a smile and I made my way to open the door car and get Galen from his car seat. He was sleeping so I carried him while I caress his back for him not to wake up.

We arrived at their unit. Meredith opened the door and I made my way to the bedroom to put Galen in the bed. I tucked him and put some pillows on his side but he was awakened.

"Mommyyy" Galen said as he saw me, he was about to cry.

"I'm here baby" Meredith chuckled as she made her way to sit down in the bed close to Galen and started to caress his cheek.

She grabbed my hand and motioned me to go to the other side of the bed.

I made my way to the other side and seat beside Galen.

" _Galen do you want to meet daddy?" Meredith said. My eyes are wide open when I heard what she said._

" _Yeeeeesh mommyyy! I've been pweying (praying) for my daddy evewy day!"_

I was nervous, I don't know what to tell him.

I panicked.

Meredith hold my hand and smiled at me.

I got it.

I calmed down.

" _Hey Galen, My name is Derek Shepherd"_ I said nervously and smiled at him.

My heart started to beat faster.

What if he doesn't like me?

" _Me, Shepherd! Galen Christopher Shepherd!"_ Galen said and Meredith chuckled.

" _Yes baby, you have the same last name because he's your daddy"_ Meredith said as she smiled at Galen and looked at me.

 _My heart calmed down._

" _You my daddddyyyy? Weeeeee"_ Galen squealed. As he jumped into my lap and hugged me.

" _I mish you daddy, I love you"_ Galen added.

 _He loved me._

 _He missed me._

 _He accepted me._

 _I smiled as I rest my head at Galen's shoulder while hugging him._

 _I kissed his forehead._

 _I sighed with relief._

 _I saw Meredith with tears but she's smiling at the scene._

 _I reached out my hand and I got her to join the hug._

 _I love this feeling._

 _Resting in my chest is Meredith, the woman I love and Galen, our son._

 _My life is finally complete._


	5. Chapter 5

**Meredith POV**

The sunlight touches my eyes which wakes me up. I barely got sleep Derek and I spend the whole night talking about our life in Boston and Galen. As I open my eyes, I saw a scene I have been dreaming to be real. I smiled as I saw Galen and Derek.

 _They sleep in the same position._

 _I chuckled as I softly landed a kiss at Galen's forehead. He seemed to awakened by my gesture._

"Hi baby, Happy Birthday!" I greeted Galen warmly as I brush his hair with my hands.

Today is his 2nd Birthday. I asked him what he want for his birthday and he just said a play date with his daddy. Luckily, today is Derek's off so I don't have to leave Galen at daycare.

"Tenchu, mommyy! Can you wake daddy up? I want to pweyy (play)"

"Why don't we wake daddy up? Let's tickle him until he gets up" I whispered to my son with a grin and he nod and we giggle.

 _Derek's gonna hate this. wahaha_

I sneaked at Derek's left side and I counted as a signal "1, 2, 3, go"

*giggles*

I attacked his left side and Galen attacked his right side. *giggles*

Galen and I are both laughing while tickling Derek.

Derek immediately wakes up while laughing as I ran to Galen and immediately carried him for our escape.

Galen giggles while he jumped at me for our escape.

"Escaping huh?" *giggles* Derek said while he wrapped his arms to my waist and pull us then we landed at the bed.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Hahaha stooooooop" Galen shouted while laughing. He's lying down on derek's chest while derek is tickling Galen with his left hand and Derek tickles me with his right hand.

*giggles*

"Whose plan is this huuuh?" Derek jokingly asked while he's still tickling us.

"Mommmyyyyyyyy!" Galen immediately said.

"Uhuh! So you're the crime master huh?" Derek said as he released Galen.

He put my legs between his legs, he used his left hand to hold both of my hands.

"Any last words?"

"Okay okay! Sorryyyyyyy hahahaha" *giggles*

Derek stopped tickling me but he's body is still intertwined with my body, he stares and smiles at me while I catch my breath.

 _He's leaning closer to me._

 _I can feel his breath._

 _My heart suddenly is racing_

 _I'm immersed with his eyes_

 _Our lips almost touched when Galen squealed._

"Mommyyyy, daddyyy im hungry"

Derek and I just giggled at Galen while derek and I moved to stand up.

"Go make breakfast with daddy, I need to prepare don't wanna be late for the first day!" I smiled to them as I make my way to the bathroom.

"Okaay, let's go make breakfast, birthday boy!" Derek said as he carried Galen and kissed his cheeks.

 _I smiled as I entered the bathroom._

 _I saw how happy Galen and Derek is and that's enough for me._

 **Meredith POV**

 _*At Seattle Grace*_

"Welcome back Mer! Where's Galen? I have a present for him!" Christina said as she approached me while walking on the way to patients' room.

"He's at the hotel with Derek" I smiled at her.

"You told McDreamy that Galen is his McBaby?" Christina said as they walk.

"Yeah, last night. Galen was so happy and so is Derek" I smiled at the thought.

"Finally. Oh well. Who's presenting?" Christina said as we arrived at the patient's room.

 **Derek POV**

*at the hotel*

"Weeeee. Daddy it's pwinish (finish)" Galen said as he glued the last piece to fill the whole heart. We did a thank you card for Meredith. It's Galen's 2nd Birthday but it is also Meredith's 2nd year as mom. I smiled as I imagine Meredith's reaction with our little surprise.

I planned to surprise Meredith with Galen at the hospital. I bought her favorite flowers and we bought a cake that was picked by Galen. After we surprise Meredith, I was planning we could have a family dinner for Galen's birthday. I smiled at that thought.

"Good job, buddy! Now, let's prepare then we can go to the hospital to surprise mommy!" I said to him and kissed his forehead and hold Galen's hand to go to the bathroom.

We just arrived at the hospital. As we are making our way to my office, I spotted Meredith at the nurses' station.

 _She's talking with someone._

As soon as we saw Meredith, Galen ran towards them.

"Mommyyyyy! Unca (Uncle) fiiiin!"

 _Uncle fin?_

 _Who ever that is I can see Meredith and Galen is happy around him._

 _I saw my son ran towards that guy, and that guy stretched his arm so he can catch Galen and carry him._

*giggles*

 _If I didn't know them, I can tell they are one happy family._

 _I just stood there not so far from them as I can still hear their conversation._

"Hi baby!" _Meredith said._

"Heeey. Happy Birthday! How's my baby" that guy said excitedly as he carried Galen.

"I'm a big boy now unca fin! Im twooo!" Galen said as make a 2 sign with his little fingers and pouts.

 _That fin guy and Meredith giggled at Galen._

"Okay big boy, where do you want to have dinner?"

 _I hid the flowers behind my back._

 _I cleared my throat._

 _*ehem*_

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Meredith said as if she was startled at my presence

 _To surprise you then we can have a family date._

"This is fin by the way, fin Derek"

I smiled at him as we shake hands.

"Uhm, I was just paged. I need to do an emergency surgery" I retorted.

"I bought a strawberry cake for Galen, here. I may be out late so I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry" I lied. As I reach for Galen and pat his head.

I smiled weakly at them and made my way to my office.

 _I need a drink._


	6. Chapter 6

**Meredith POV**

"Baby, stay with uncle fin. I'll just talk to your daddy okay?" I said to Galen as I kissed his cheeks.

"Owkeey!" Galen replied.

I smiled at fin and I made my way to follow Derek in his office.

 _I felt guilty._

 _I felt my heart became heavy as I reach Derek's office._

 _I heard a loud sound of glass breaking._

I knocked at the door and opened it immediately. As soon as I opened the door I saw Derek sitting at the floor and his back leaning into the cold wall of his office.

"Why are you here?!" He said as soon as he saw me entered his office. He didn't shout but I can tell from his tone he's angry.

I told him about me and Fin while standing in front of him.

*flashback 1 and a half year ago*

*Phone rings*

"This is Dr. Christina Yang, Hello?"

"He-llo, Chris" I said nervously over the phone.

"Meredith?! Where have you been?! You ignored me! You submitted your resignation letter and you disappear!" Christina rattled me with her questions over the phone.

6 months have passed since I left Seattle. I didn't told anyone where I am going, I didn't even told my person I'm going here at Boston.

But I know even if Christina and I won't talk for a long time she is still my person.

"Christina, I'm sorry I just called now. I was just afraid of the situation" I replied with a sad tone over the phone

"You need to start telling me what happened" Christina demanded

 _She understands me. I know it._

I told Christina what happened since I left for Boston.

I found a job at one of the best hospitals here in Boston. It's a good thing to distract my self from thinking of Derek. During my second trimester, I met fin at the bar near the hospital. He is a veterinarian he helped me to settle and with the pregnancy, he was there when it should've been Derek.

Eventually he told me he has a thing for me, so I gave us a try. I wanted to move on from Derek and I was thinking I needed a father figure for my baby.

 _I know. I'm horrible_

"Derek and Addison, divorced right after you left. Derek was trying to find you right after he knew you left. I didn't told him you left with his McBaby, it is your right to tell him and it is he's right to know Mer"

 _I was surprised by what Christina told me._

 _I was mad and hurt by him when he chose Addison even if I told him to pick me._

 _I was scared I would ruin their marriage If I told him I'm pregnant._

 _I don't want my pregnancy to be the reason why he chose me._

 _That's why I left._

"Do you love fin?" Christina added.

 _Do I?_

 _I don't know_

"I don't know, I don't know what to do Christina" I sadly retorted.

"We're going to figure that out, take the time you need. I need to go Mer, you better not ignore your person again!" I chuckled at Christina as I heard the call ended.

After a month, Christina and fin was at my side when I gave birth to Galen. Fin and I become a thing he is perfect for me and a perfect father figure for Galen, but I still don't know if I moved on from Derek.

 _*End of flashback*_

 _*Present*_

 **Meredith POV**

"THAT'S IT? YOU GET TO DECIDE TO LEAVE AND CUT MY RIGHT TO MY OWN SON?!" he shouted as he stands up to face me.

"De-rek"

"WHY DID YOU COME BACK THEN HUH?" I can see tears running down from his eyes as he shouted at me.

"DEREK!" I sadly interrupt him as I felt my tears.

"YOU KNEW I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK AND NOW THIS"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU PLAYING WITH ME?! YOU COME BACK HERE TO TELL ME I HAVE A CHILD AND THAT YOU HAVE FOUND A REPLACEMENT FOR ME?!"

"Derek, I was hurt! You broke me! You chose Addison even if I begged you to choose me! I know It's my mistake I didn't told you I was pregnant with your child and I am SORRY! I am truly SORRY Derek! That's why I came back to correct my mistake! To tell you what I should've told you before! I wanted to give the right of my son to know his father!

I did everything to fix what you broke Derek! And I'm all stitched up now! You don't get to be mad for how I choose to repair!" I said as I walked away from his office with tears running down my face.

 _It still hurts after all_

 _A/N: Thank youuu all for reading. This is my first fanfic so bear with me pleaseee. Thank you again :D I'll update soon :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**No one's POV**

*Evening*

Derek is back on his trailer as he opened the door, he dialed her mother's number, Carolyn.

 _He doesn't know what to do anymore._

 _All he can feel is pain._

*Phone rings*

" _Hi ma"_ Derek said as soon Carolyn picked up her phone.

" _Derek! How are you? You haven't called for weeks!"_ He heard his mom over the phone as he makes his way to sit on the floor.

" _I'm sorry Ma"_ Derek immediately replied with a sad tone.

" _What happened Derek? Is something wrong?"_ Carolyn can tell there's something wrong with her son.

" _Meredith came back"_ Derek smiled at the thought but tears started to escape from his eyes.

Carolyn waited for Derek to continue what he's saying. She's glad to hear what just Derek said but she knows it's not all of it.

Derek sent a photo to Carolyn. He smiled as the memory of being with his son flashes in his mind at the same time tears running down his face.

" _His name is Galen. Galen Christopher Shepherd and he's 2. I didn't know until now I have a child ma"_

" _Aw. Derek, he looks just like you when you were a kid!"_ Derek smiled as he heard what Carolyn said.

" _I know ma"_ Derek also thinks he a mini version of him.

Derek told Carolyn the whole story of Meredith's and Galen life in Boston.

" _I don't know what to do now ma. They seemed happy with the other guy. It could've been me but I know it's all my fault that I am not that guy because I chose to broke Meredith"_

Derek can no longer suppress the tears from his eyes and all the pain he is feeling. He can't handle all the pain after all.

" _Aw Derek. I know it hurts you so much but Galen is YOUR son, Derek. No one in this world can love Galen more than his real daddy. 2 years without you in his life is already long enough, you need to catch that up. Galen needs your love Derek, no one can ever replace you in his heart. Focus on that son, then hopefully everything will fall into the right place."_

Derek nodded even if Carolyn can't see it as he wipes his tears. She's right he realized. Derek missed so much and he needs to make it up to Galen for not being there for 2 years.

" _Thanks ma, I miss and love you so much"_

" _Anything for you son" Derek smiled then he ended the call._

-The following day -

 **No one's POV**

*At the hospital*

Derek removes his scrub cap after scrubbing out and walks out of the OR with another successful surgery. He made his way in front of the elevator and pressed the go down button.

After a while, the elevator door opened and as Derek started to move his feet to go inside the elevator, he saw Meredith.

" _Hi"_ Derek greeted as he lightly smiled at Meredith and turned his back around to press the 2nd floor button.

" _Hi"_ Meredith returned the greetings with her usual sweet voice.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Derek spoke up.

" _Uhm, I am off early so I was hoping if you could allow me to spend the rest of the day with Galen. I'll bring him back before dinner"_ Derek said as he slightly turned his face around so he could see Meredith response.

" _Of course, I understand you need to catch up with our SON. He's at the nursery, they are aware of your privileges" Meredith reassured and smiled_

" _Thank you"_ Derek replied and smiled before he walked out of the elevator.

 **Meredith POV**

*At Meredith's house*

I rushed to open the door as I heard a knock.

 _It's maybe Derek and Galen. Even if It is just for a few hours I already miss my baby._

The smile on my face disappeared as soon as I opened the door as I saw fin.

" _Hi"_ Meredith greeted with a low tone.

" _Mm, I miss you"_ Fin leaned down to give me a kiss. He deepened the kiss while pushing me until I felt the cold wall. I'm still not responding to his kiss. I placed my hands at his chest to push him but he opposed my force and his kiss became aggressive.

" _Fin!"_ I slightly shouted as I gained the right amount of force to push him away.

" _What?"_ Fin said with a frown.

 _I was just silent as I keep my back on the wall._

" _Okay, I'm sorry."_ Fin said as he snaked his hands around my waist.

" _My plane to Boston is tomorrow."_

" _Come back home with me Mer. You and Galen, let's go back home."_

" _Fin, please you need to understand. Galen needs his father and Derek has the right to his own son"_ I said softly for him to understand.

He removed his hands from my waist with a frown drawn in his face.

" _Galen?! Is this really for Galen? Or is it for you!"_ He shouted.

" _What's wrong with you?"_ I softly replied for him not to be more triggered.

" _Galen doesn't need Derek! I was a good father figure to Galen! He looked at me as his father. I treated Galen as my own son! We were like a happy family until you told Derek about Galen!"_ Fin shouted with furiousness in his eyes.

" _No, fin! It was a mistake I left for Boston! It was a mistake I didn't tell Derek I was carrying our child! It was a mistake I kept Galen from his father for 2 years and I need to correct that mistake, I do not have the right to keep them away from each other! You don't know how I felt every night Galen asks for his father!"_ I shouted with tears coming down my face.

" _It's Galen's and Derek's right to know each other! It's Galen's right to grow up with his real father and you have to respect that!"_

" _Derek doesn't have anything that I can't give to Galen! He's 2! He'll forget Derek and I can be a real father to Galen! But that's not the problem here. The problem is you! You're just using this excuse so that you can be with Derek again right?! You still love him RIGHT?!"_ He shouted right in my face as he hardly and strongly pressed my arms with his hands. My tears are still running down my face.

Before I can say anything, he strongly pushed me to release me as he heard a car engine in the drive way. He pushed me so hard that causes me to bang my head against the wall.

 **Derek POV**

I stopped the car as we arrived at Meredith's drive way. I saw the door is slightly opened. I peeked at Galen and he's sleeping. I got out of my car as I saw fin. He angrily looked at me he made his way to get in of his car and drive away.

I walked into the house and found Meredith sitting on the floor while stopping her self from crying.

 _She's hurt. I want to hug her and comfort her._

 _I don't know what happened but I'm worried._

" _Uhm, hey. I uhm- ah. You're here. Where is Galen?"_ She tries to smile as she wipes her tears with her hands while I helped her stand.

" _Uhm. Yeah. He's sleeping in the car. Don't worry. I'll get him."_ I said as I turn around to get back to my car.

" _I'll come with you"_ I heard Meredith say.

" _Hey, what happened?"_ I can't resist to ask. I'm worried to death as I saw the redness from her arms which is not hard to notice with her fair skin. It looks like her arms will have bruises.

" _Nothing, I'm fine"_ She lied as I carried Galen from his car seat which awakened him.

 _No, she's not. I thought._

" _Hey baby! Did you enjoy your day with daddy?"_ Meredith said as tears started to escape from her eyes again.

" _Uhuh" He nodded. "I'm shweepy (sleepy)"_ Galen said as he rested his head at my shoulders.

" _Okay. Sorry baby. I love you"_ Meredith said as she cupped his head and kissed the top of his bed.

We walk towards the house and all I can hear is Meredith sniffing as she couldn't stopped crying.

I slowly tucked Galen in the bed as we reached Meredith's room. I leaned down to kiss Galen goodnight.

I stood up and hold Meredith's hand to slightly grab her outside of the room.

" _Now tell me what happened"_ I softly asked as soon as we got out of the room. I cupped her face and wiped the tears coming down from her eyes with my thumb.

" _Nothing, Fin and I just had some arguments about going back to Boston. That's it."_ No. I don't think that's it. That won't explain the bruises in your arms. But I didn't ask furthermore. I know she's not yet ready to tell me. Not at this time.

I pulled her into a hug as she is still sobbing. I let her sob in my chest as I caress her hair and rub her back with my other hand.

" _Shh. Don't worry. I'll stay tonight"_ I reassured her as I felt her arms wrapped around my waist.

 _I want to punch that guy to hell for hurting Meredith. Meredith didn't tell me about the bruise but I know it's because of fin._

 _Don't worry I won't let Fin hurt you again._

-  
 _A/N: This chapter is longer so I hope you liked it. Thank you for waiting. Please review_ _. It's my first time to write so I need reviews in order for me to write better. Thanks again. I'll update again soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Meredith POV**

The sun is starting to rise while we are still sitting on the floor and I'm still in his arms as I rest my head in his chest.

I told him about what happened last night with Fin.

"I owe fin everything. He was there for us, but I just can't give the only thing he wanted from me" I softly speak as I opened up to Derek.

"I thought I moved on. I thought I can move on after I left, but I can't. I still love you and I don't think that will ever change." I finally said it.

I moved my head from his chest to face him.

I looked in his eyes and all I can see is a perfect life. He gave me the smile he knows I can't ever resist, he's McDreamy smile.

"I never stopped loving you." Derek said as he put his hands around my nape to pull me for a kiss.

 _I miss him. I miss him like crazy. His lips intertwined with mine as I felt the spark we always had, perfect. It feels everything is perfect and clear. Everything with him is perfect._

I snaked my hand to play with his curly hair as he deepened the kiss. Our tongues are dancing gracefully inside our mouth. I pull away from the kiss for air while my forehead is resting against his. We are both panting due to lack of air.

 _I missed his lips. I missed running my hands in his dark curly hair. I missed his McDreamy smile. I missed his touch. I missed everything about him._

 _I missed HIM._

*baby cries*

He's starting to lean in when we heard Galen cry. We both chuckled as we stand and make our way to go where Galen is.

"Hey, daddy's here. I got you" Derek said as he carried Galen.

Derek is caressing Galen's back for comfort as he started to calm down.

I giggled at his cuteness. "Good morning, baby." I said to Derek as I brushed Galen's hair with my hands as I smiled and kiss his head.

"I'll go down to prep his food" I said to Derek as I made my way down.

I was taking out the ingredients to make a waffle from the fridge when I heard the doorbell rang. I wiped my hands as I walked towards the door.

I gasped as I opened the door and saw fin.

"Fin" I was surprised and slightly scared as I remember what he did last night.

"Hey, Uhm. I- I was on my way to the airport, but I wanted to pass by quickly to apologize for being an ass last night. I'm very sorry for how I acted last night, I didn't know what I'm doing and saying. I was drunk and I'm very sorry for that." Fin apologized as I looked in his eyes and I can see his sincerity.

"I'm sorry too fin, I'm very thankful for everything you've done for us. You're a great guy" I smiled at him.

"But I'm sorry I couldn't give you the only thing you wanted from me"

"I know, Derek is the one and I can't do anything about it but accept it. But thank you for trying, thank you for giving me a chance."

I smiled at him. Fin was a great guy, he's the perfect man every woman is dreaming of. He might also be the better guy, but Derek is the one for me. He's the right one and I can't do anything about it. I am truly in love with Derek and I don't think someone can change it.

"I-uhm, I have a plane to catch so I probably go now. Good bye, Meredith. Sorry and thank you for everything" He said as I pulled him in a good-bye hug.

"Thank you" I whispered as I pull away from the hug and smiled at him.

"Say good-bye to Galen for me" He smiled as he turned his back and make his way towards his car.

 _You'll find the right woman for you. In the right time and at the right place :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Derek POV**

*At the hospital elevator*

"Go, I'll drop Galen by the day care, you'll be late" I smiled to Meredith as the elevator opens and we made our way out.

"Okay thanks, I'll pick him up at 6 so don't worry."

"Bye baby!" She leans in to kiss Galen who is in my arms.

"byee mami!" Galen muttered while waving he's tiny hands.

"Yep 6, I'll inform the day care" I smiled at her.

"Thank you" She return the smile before she ran towards the locker room.

I brought Galen down and held his hand as we walked towards the day care. I greeted the staff and filled out some forms.

"Hi Galen! your friends are in the play room let's go?" One of the day care staff carried his stuff and Galen followed him to the play room.

"Okeeey!" He muttered.

"I'll pick him up at 3pm" I smiled at the staff as I finished filling out the form.

"Oh okay, see you then"

"Thanks" I made my way towards Galen.

"See you later, enjoy okay? Bye, buddy." I kneeled to level up with his height and shuffle his hair a little bit.

"Byeee dadi (daddy)!" He nods and waved his hand before running back to the play room.

I was on my way out from the day care to go to my office when my pager goes off.

 _911 ER_

 _*sigh*_

 _Oh, great._

I ran towards the emergency room as soon as I saw the data on the pager.

"I was paged, what do we got" I said as I walked over to check the CT scans of the trauma patient.

"John Doe, he's DVT Prophylaxis with subdural hematoma" One of the residents said.

"Okay, so book an OR and prep him for craniotomy" I instructed as they prep the patient for the operation.

 _The hematoma is large and it will take me about 6-8 hours to remove it._

 _I hope I can finish the surgery in time so I can still do my plan._

 _*deep sigh*_

 **Meredith POV**

"Hey, so today's my day! I get to do a valve replacement on my own!" Christina crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Congrats! And Goodluck with that! Got to go, rounds" I made face as I mentioned the word 'rounds' as I got out of the locker.

"I don't need good luck!" I heard her say before the locker room closes.

I ran towards the nurses' station where my assigned interns are.

"Dr. Grey, a resident is someone that serves as a model where interns can look up to!" Dr. Bailey said with poker face while looking down on the patient chart.

"and you don't want to teach your interns to be late for their rounds. Do you, Dr. Grey?" She continued as she looked at me while closing the patient chart and handing them to the nurse.

"Yes, and sorry for being a minute late. Let's go!" I heard the interns chuckle as we make our way towards the patient's room.

"Good morning Mrs. Lee" The patient greeted us back.

"Okay, who's presenting?" I asked then Jo presented.

Half of my day was spent doing rounds on my post-op patients and managing my interns.

*Cafeteria*

"So, how's you and McDreamy? Are you two a thing again?" Izzie squealed

"Aw, Destiny is really amazing! After everything that happened, you still love each other!" Izzie awed. She is still really Izzie, where everything is positively-perfect. _Can't blame her._

"Destiny my ass!" Alex rebutted and he received a glare from Izzie.

 _Come to think of it, are we considered to be a thing again? He's just catching up with Galen but we're not dating. We really haven't talked about it or what. I really don't know either._

 _Ugh, I don't want to think about it._

"Uhm. I really don't know. I mean, Derek is really catching up to Galen. We're just really focusing on that." I finally spoke.

"Uhuh?" Christina gave me a look with disapproval while raising her eyebrow.

"We haven't really talked about it" I heavily sighed and take a bite at my food.

Before Christina could say anything, my pager goes off. *pager beeps*

"Got to go, sorry" I picked up my tray to throw it out before running towards where the trauma is.

 _Saved by the bell!_

"Good work, everyone. We can move the patient back to her room now" Dr. Bailey consented before walking out of the operating room to scrub out.

I sighed in exhaustion as I am removing my scrub cap and walked out of the OR and made my way to scrub out.

Hours of standing and operating in the OR really drained my energy. My feet are all numb. I looked up the clock as I dry my hands with towel.

 _6:48pm_

 _Sht. Galen._

I ran towards the day care but it is already closed. I got my phone inside my pocket and started to dial Derek's number.

*phone rings*

'Hi' He greeted.

'Derek, the day care is already closed and I – 'I heard a giggle over the phone

'Mer, he's fine don't worry we're at your house. I'll explain later' I release a sigh knowing Galen is alright at home.

'Thank you! I'm on my way home' I ended the call and ran towards the locker to change and go home.

 **No one's POV**

"She's here!" Izzie squealed as she and Gorge ran upstairs as they heard Meredith's car pulling out of the drive way.

"Thanks!" Derek carried Galen downstairs and they hid in the kitchen. Derek looked at him in his suit and fixed his hair.

They heard Meredith opened the door.

"Go, buddy" Derek let go of Galen as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Mommyyyyy!" Derek heard his son giggled as he ran towards Mer.

"Hey baby, I missed you!" Meredith embraced her son and carried him out.

"Is por you (This is for you)" Galen handed Mer the rose Derek gave him earlier.

"Aw! Is this from you?" Mer giggled at his sons' cuteness as she kissed his nose.

Derek took one last look in the mirror before stepping out of the kitchen.

"Daddyyyyyyy!" Galen squealed as Derek step out of the kitchen. Looking at Meredith's surprised face, Derek smiled at her while walking towards her.

"Hi" He greeted her and gave her the McDreamy smile. He can tell she doesn't have any idea of what's happening.

"Hi?!" She gave back the smile but still surprised. She looks exhausted from the hospital but she still looks very beautiful to Derek.

He handed her the bouquet of flowers that he is hiding behind his back. She smiled at him.

"Thank you! What's going on?" She slightly laughed as Derek carried Galen in his arms.

"Will you go out with me? For a date?" Derek still not breaking his eye contact with Meredith.

"Please?" He added. Still giving her the smile, he knows she can't resist.

"Pweease" Galen joined his daddy which added cuteness to their plan.

"Can I say no to this cute little guy" Meredith joked as she laughed at Derek who is pretending, he was disappointed.

"Aw! Okay lovebirds, have your perfect date and we will take care of this cute little guy" Izzie interrupted as she gets Galen from Derek's arms.

"Thanks, Izz" They both said with a warm smile.

"Anytime! I hope this would change the 'I don't know we haven't talked about it' earlier" She winked at Meredith before going up stairs with Galen.

Meredith wrapped her hands around Derek's neck and kissed his cheeks.

"Thank you for this, I wasn't really expecting that you will use our son to ask me for a date" Meredith chortled.

"I have the cutest ways!" He smirked.

"Here, go change. I'll wait for you down here" Derek gave her a paper bag that has the dress that he bought for her earlier. He leaned down and kissed her cheeks before she ran upstairs.

 **Derek POV**

I heard Meredith walking down the stairs with the dress, I bought her.

 _God, she's so beautiful. I stand as I watch her go down while I examine how perfect she is. Damn._

 _Her dirty blonde hair with natural curls falls perfectly on her shoulders with her black fitted sleeveless cocktail dress I bought her._

 _Damn. Perfect._

"Hey" She smiled as she stopped right in front of me.

 _Eagerness started to consume me._

"You're very beautiful" I gave her a warm smile.

I snaked my arms around her waist to pull her closer as I leaned in to quickly kiss her before holding her hand as we make our way towards my car. I opened the door and motion her inside.

I closed her door and walked fast towards the drivers' seat.

"Where are we going?" She breaks the silence. I smiled at her and held her hand as I started the engine and drive away.

 **Meredith POV**

We just finished eating our dinner in one of the best restaurants here in Seattle. We talked a lot about random things over dinner.

I took a sip of the wine when a song played (' _A Thousand Years part 2' Christina Perri_ ). Derek stood from his chair and offered his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" He gave me a smile he knows I can't resist.

 _How can I not when he's standing in front of me looking so hot and dreamy?_

I took his hands and stood from my chair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and comfortably rested my hands on his back as we swayed to the music.

' _The day we met,_

 _Frozen, I held my breath_

 _Right from the start_

 _I knew that I found a home_

 _for my heart, beats fast'_

"Thank you" He whispered in my ears.

"Thank you for coming back to me" I smiled even if I know he doesn't see me.

"I missed you, I missed you so much" I felt his strong arms pulling me closer to him as he nestled his face in my neck.

' _All of my doubt_

 _Suddenly goes away somehow,_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day_

 _Waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a_

 _Thousand Years'_

I slightly pulled away to face him. I smiled at him.

 _Sorry for running away, sorry for not telling you about our son, sorry for everything. I have been always in love with you even after 2 years of not being with you, I still love you and I don't think that will ever change. I love you and thank you for waiting for me. Thank you for still loving me after everything._

I wanted to say all of those, but I managed to tell all of it in one sentence.

"I love you, Derek. I always have been and I don't think that will ever change" I smiled as tear escaped from my eyes.

He wiped my tears with his thumb as he leaned in to meet my lips. It was a short passionate kiss that tells everything we wanted to say to each other.

 _It was perfect. Everything with him is so perfect._

I rested my forehead against his as we enjoyed the perfect moment until the song ended.

"One last thing" He said as we seat back on our table.

"You ready?" He prepared as he holds my hand and make our way towards his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked while he opened the door and motion me to go inside.

"It's our off tomorrow so I'll kidnap you" He winked at me before closing the door gently.

 _What?!_

"What?! What do you mean?! How about Gal – "I rattled him with questions as he gets inside the car and started the engine but he interrupted me.

"I already talked to Izzie and George about it earlier, they are part of the plan. I instructed them with everything. I told them to call us immediately when something happened and we can call them anytime. They'll be fine so don't worry okay?" He reassured me.

"Just come with me please?" I just nod. He held my hand and intertwined it with his. I smiled at him as he started to drive.

 _Maybe a break is not so bad after all but I just cannot stop worrying about Galen._

 _A/N: Sorry for the long update. Thank you for still reading :D._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: This chapter is rated M for Mature. Read at your own risk. Thank you readers :D_

 **Meredith POV**

I felt Derek kissed my cheeks which awakened me. I was a little tired from the long day so I dozed off a little while on the way.

"We're here" Derek caress my cheeks. We got out of the car and I had a big smile as I saw and hear the beautiful sound of waves. I also saw a beautiful house that overlooks the beach with no nearby neighbors. He always knew I love beaches.

The beach is so beautiful as it reflects the moonlight. _Perfect._

I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. His chin is resting on my shoulders as he also enjoys the view.

"Like it?" He asked.

"Love it" I turned to face him.

"Thank you" I lean in to give him a short kiss.

"You should have told me, I don't have extra clothes!" I pouted.

"You won't need clothes" He smirked.

"Derek!"

"A very good surgeon doesn't go inside the OR unprepared" He said as he lifts a bag which has our things.

He offered his hand. I smiled at him in disbelief as I took his hand and made our way inside the house.

I took one last look in the mirror before going out of bathroom. I was wearing a black silk nightie to cover my French laced thong.

I opened the bathroom door as I step out to find Derek.

I saw Derek at the balcony in the bedroom. He's overlooking the beach with only pajama pants on. _Hot._

I quietly moved towards him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my face on his bare back.

He was startled at my action but immediately turned around to face me with my arms moved from his waist to his neck.

"I love you" I said before leaning in to meet his lips. I felt his hands slowly moving up and down from my back to my thighs. The kiss was passionate but started to intensify as I felt his hands with my bare skin.

 **No one's POV (** A/N: _rated M – read at your own risk_ **)**

They continue to kiss intensely as he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her and moved towards the bed as he lay her down in bed. Her hand is playing with his hair as Derek started to plant soft kisses from her chin down to her neck. He slid the strap of her nightie over her shoulders to give him more bare skin. He continues to kiss her down to her chest going to her breasts. Her hand is softly caressing his bare back. ' _Mmmm, Derek ugh'_ She moaned as his hands started to move over in between her thighs slowly massaging her spot while still kissing her breasts. His hand slid down her lacy thong and tossed it on the floor. Her hands moved down to his pants and slid It down. He stands as he completely removed all his clothes which makes him completely naked. He goes back on top of her and started to kiss her again wildly. Their tongues are wildly dancing inside of their mouths while he slid her nightie over her shoulders. He paused for the moment to look down to her and smile, she smiled back before pulling him for a kiss. She can't wait any longer, eagerness to feel him inside of her consumed her. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt him going inside her. 'Mmmmmm' He closed his eyes as he thrust inside her slowly trying to savor every second, but as soon as he heard her need ' _De-rek, please ugh. Fast-er'_ He thrust inside her wildly, letting her feel his desire of her that he never felt for anyone else. He just can't get enough of her, moans filled up the room as he thrust faster and faster until he felt her body spasm violently to the sensations they are both feeling. Her hands hardly pressed his back and moaned as they both felt each other's blow. Pleasure consumed their minds and body as they pant for air. He let his body fall above her as he catches his breath. _'I_ _love you'_ he managed to mutter.'I love you too' she smiled as he leaned down to kiss her quickly and rests his forehead against her. He pulled out of her and fall beside her on the bed. She nestles in his arms and rested her head on his chest. He holds her tightly while his fingers slightly moved up and down of her bare shoulders as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
